


be comfortable

by shotastic



Series: boys in skirts [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Choi San is Whipped, Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Shy Park Seonghwa, Soft Kisses, Soft Park Seonghwa, giggles, hongjoong wore skirts, mingi wore skirts, san is the friend we all need, seonghwa likes skirts, wooyoung is also dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotastic/pseuds/shotastic
Summary: seonghwa likes to wear skirts when the others are not around,wooyoung likes to annoy and make fun of seonghwaand san makes sure everybody feels comfortable in the end.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: boys in skirts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	be comfortable

_they're gone now, right? i'm all alone?_ , seonghwa thought as he glanced over to the door again, where his seven friends had gone through not too long ago. he had to be completely sure that he was alone, he couldn't risk to be caught.   
anxiously watching the door, just in case anyone of his friends decided to come back again, seonghwa waited. and waited.   
he stood in the same position for at least 10 more minutes until he was sure that none of his friends would come back, breathing in as he felt his anxiety slowly leave his body.   
  
walking back to his room slowly, well, technically his and wooyoung's room, he closed the door softly and sat down on his freshly made bed. they had changed rooms after yeosang had repeatedly whined about not wanting to be with wooyoung anymore, which was understandable. poor boy had stuck with the latter for so many years, not to forget wooyoung was... special. he was hard not to love but sometimes he could get really annoying.   
to seonghwa's disbelief, he ended up with the younger one. wooyoung obviously loved it, it gave him more opportunities to annoy the fuck out of his hyung, but to seonghwa it was hell.  
well, he still loved him lots, so maybe it wasn't too bad.   
  
"i can unpack the packages now!", he remembered happily and looked over to his closet. he had been ordering some clothes but hadn't had any chance to unpack and try them on yet, until now at least. jumping off his bed with a happy smile, he opened his black closet and started to pull out the four small packages, placing all of them on his floor neatly. the other members were dying to know what he ordered, but seonghwa couldn't show them, even if he wanted it just as bad as the others wanted to see it. it was his secret, and if anyone ever found out, seonghwa would probably bury himself in blankets and never look at his friends' faces ever again.   
  
you see, seonghwa's taste in clothes was... special. he enjoyed wearing things that he actually shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. in the beginning, when he realised he liked certain pieces of clothing that weren't supposed to be worn by him, he panicked. he panicked a lot. he was the oldest member of his friends, he was supposed to be looked up to and he was supposed to be mature already. and those clothes... they weren't meant for him, for his gender actually. only girls wore those kinds of clothes and last time he checked, seonghwa wasn't a girl.   
biting on his lower lip, seonghwa shook his head to get rid of those stupid insecurities. he looked good in those clothes and he felt comfortable, that's all that mattered. and clothes weren't gendered anyway, so there was no reason for him to waste his thoughts on something so meaningless.  
with a deep breath and a small smile playing on his soft lips, he opened the first package.   
"oh! i almost forgot i ordered this!", he said excitingly, pulling out a soft white sweater. taking off his black shirt almost immediately, seonghwa put his new sweater on, sighing as the soft material hugged his cold skin. the sleeves were too long for him, falling just over his hands and gave him sweater paws. it was cute, seonghwa felt really cute. shaking his upper body in happiness, he giggled and looked into the package once more, squealing when he saw his favourite kind of clothing.   
  
  
skirts.  
  
  
"i don't even remember ordering it, this is amazing!", he chuckled, holding the pink pencil skirt in his hands and got up. taking off his sweat pants, seonghwa tried on the pink skirt and smiled when it hugged his thighs perfectly, as if it was made for him. he pushed the sweater into the skirt, correcting it here and there and turned over to the full body mirror in his room. "wow, i look awesome!", he mumbled, eyeing his body from every angle possible. he had shaved his legs the other day (the members made fun of him, but after seeing his angry face they had stopped rather quickly. an angry seonghwa wasn't something they really wanted to deal with). "i look really cute.", he grinned, turning back to his closet. there was a certain item that would fit perfectly with his outfit. after searching around (his closet was a mess since he had to hide all of his crop tops and skirts from his members) he finally found what he was searching for. his baby pink heeled shoes. they had cute little bows on them, seonghwa treasured those shoes so much. it was always hard to find heels in his size, so when he saw those he was so happy, he just had to buy them. his manager, who was with him at that moment had sent him some questioning looks, but seonghwa ignored them. _they'll complete the outfit perfectly..._ , he thought and put the shoes on, pulling his white knee high socks up. staring at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but feel a little sad. where's the good behind dressing up if he couldn't show it to his favourite people? he would love to show off his skirts to his friends, or even just hongjoong or mingi. both of them had worn half skirts once, where was the difference in wearing normal skirts? seonghwa really, really wanted someone to tell him how pretty he is, with his pink shoes, his pink skirt, his white socks and white sweater. he wanted someone to tell him how cute he is with his sweater paws and his messy, dirty blonde hair.   
  
but well, you couldn't always get what you want, right?   
  
so seonghwa just enjoyed himself, walking a little around in his new outfit, completely forgetting the other packages. at first he was still a little shaky, not being used to walk in heels, but he got the hang of it quite fast. he got back his balance and even was able to dance to a few girlgroup songs, looking right into the mirror. he loved the way the skirt looked on him, he loved how nice his hip looked while moving around. seonghwa was so in his own little world, he didn't even notice the voice of one of his members. who could have thought that one of them decided to come back earlier, missing the oldest presence a little bit too much.  
  
when wooyoung entered the dorm, he tried as quiet as possible, wanting to know where his favourite person currently was. _i hear him in our room... is he jumping? he isn't exercising, right?_ , wooyoung shook his head and chuckled. "hyung is probably dancing again.", he mumbled, took of his shoes and jacket and put them away. _let's surprise him!_  
wooyoung made his way over to his shared room, hearing seonghwa's soft giggles through the closed door. those little sounds made him smile, he loved hearing his friend's laugh so much. to him, seonghwa's smile was something he wanted to keep for as long as possible, he treasured it so much.   
wrapping his hand around the doorknob, he took a deep breath, counted to three in his head and opened the door with a loud "surprise!".   
  
  
and oh boy, it sure was a surprise. to both of them.

  
seonghwa yelled, falling backwards on the bed, looking up to the younger with eyes widen in shock.   
wooyoung yelled, staring at the older. "what the _fuck_ is this, seonghwa?" he didn't even realise the older was tearing up, he didn't realise the way his hands shook in fear while he desperately tried to cover his lower body with his blanket. "this- this is not what it looks like!" there, he knew it would happen one day. but why couldn't it have been mingi, or hongjoong. hell, even _san_ would've been better, so much better than fucking _wooyoung._ seonghwa gulped, shaking his head slowly. "let me explain", he mumbled, looking down to his now covered legs. "yeah", wooyoung breathed out, entering the room with confused eyes. "that's, a good idea. explain because, i'm so confused?" the younger sat down on his chair, looking at his friend expectantly. "it's- listen. i know it's kind of weird _but_ mingi and hongjoong wore skirts too! yeah sure, those were only some kind of... half skirts, but there's not much of a difference! i'm still a man! i just..." seonghwa could feel his cheeks heat up and sighed. this was really not supposed to ever happen. was that the world's way of telling him those clothes weren't meant for him? "i just like skirts."   
  
now, there were two things running through wooyung's mind. number one being the question if seonghwa felt a little bit more like a female which was why he liked skirts, the second was that he really looked cute like that. "skirts... aren't they meant for girls? i mean-" seonghwa didn't even let him finish his sentence, he looked up quickly and shook his head eagerly. "no! clothes are meant for everyone. girls can wear suits, it doesn't make them any less of a girl. boys can wear skirts, they're still boys. unless, you know, they aren't." wooyoung slowly nodded, thinking about every word his friend had just said. "just... clothes. well, then... nice? i guess."  
  
of course it wasn't nice. at least not to seonghwa. it had been around a week since wooyoung had caught him, and it seemed like the younger thought of it as something to indirectly make fun of.   
it wasn't funny. it made seonghwa want to cry.   
  
  
"are you sure you can carry this, my lady?" - "you look like a girl with this makeup!" - "don't act manly, princess." - "let real men do this."  
  
  
the others just saw it as normal jokes, they were always joking around that seonghwa acted motherly anyway, so it wasn't anything new to him. though san seemed to notice his discomfort, much to his luck. seonghwa was close to snapping if he had to hear one more comment from wooyoung.   
"hey, seonghwa... can i come in?"  
san had knocked on his door one day, entering after seeing the older one nod softly. seonghwa was dressed in his pjs already, laying comfortably on his bed. "what's up, sannie?", he asked with a smile, patting on the empty spot next to him, inviting san to join him. after san had made himself comfortable on seonghwa's bed, he took one of his pillows (he had a lot!) and hugged it close to his chest. "seonghwa", san pouted and frowned at him, "are you okay?"   
  
the older felt the calmness leaving his body, being replaced by a sudden rush of anxiety. luckily wooyoung wasn't here, he probably would have made fun of him again. _what am i supposed so say? the truth? should i just lie?_ "i-", seonghwa sighed and shook his head, "i'm fine... i guess."  
"you _guess_?", san asked, raising his eyebrow. "i know you don't like talking about your problems, but i'm here for you." _the chance that san reacts the same way wooyoung did is very low... but never zero_ , seonghwa thought as he nervously picked at the skin around his fingers. "hey! don't ruin your pretty hands!" san quickly took his hands into his own, softly rubbing over them with his thumbs. "take your time, i'll wait until you feel comfortable enough.", he gave the older a reassuring smile, letting his dimples appear lightly.   
seonghwa stared at their intertwined hands, closing his eyes for a brief second. "it's... weird.", he mumbled, hearing san saying "i would never judge you, don't worry" right after those words had left his mouth. "you know how mingi and hongjoong once wore those... half skirts? or whatever you can call it..." san took a second to remember what seonghwa exactly meant but nodded shortly after. "i do! they looked really cool, i was kinda jealous!"   
  
seonghwa chuckled lightly, pulling one of hands slowly out of the other's grip to reach out for his phone. "yeah, well... let me just show you something." he unlocked his phone, opened his gallery and searched for a certain folder. he had taken a lot of pictures every time he would try out new outfits, now he just had to gather up the courage to actually show it so san. gulping nervously, _please don't react bad, please don't laugh or else i'll cry,_ seonghwa just silently handed him the phone, closing his eyes quickly. he didn't want to see the shock or disgust, he couldn't handle it. there was an awkward silence surrounding the two boys, only the ticking of wooyoungs alarm could be heard. seonghwa knew san was not only looking at the one picture he wanted to show him, he probably was scrolling through the whole folder like the curious human being he was. "seonghwa- hey, look at me.", he spoke softly, holding the other's chin between his thumb and index finger. seonghwa did like he was told, staring at the other in fear. he expected to see him shocked, not looking... this lovingly at him. "you look really cute in these! my favourite is definitely this pink tennis skirt and- wait let me show the picture- that one! red plaid looks seriously awesome on you! together with that crop top- you look stunning, seonghwa!" blushing, seonghwa giggled happily, grinning as he let san's words sink in. he thought he looked good! he wasn't disgusted in any way! "thank you so much! i love wearing skirts, they're really comfortable."   
  
san smiled softly when he saw how happy the older was. he loved seeing his friends happy, that's why he always made sure they were feeling good about themselves. "wooyoung made fun of you, didn't he? that's why you've been down the past few days." the smile on seonghwa's vanished as he took his phone back, sighing when he turned it off. "yeah... you know, i always try out new outfits when you guys are gone. last week though, wooyoung caught me. and, i'm sure he didn't mean it bad, but his comments hurt a little more than expected." seonghwa smiled sadly, playing with his hands as he felt san wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him closer and pressing his face in his shoulder. "you know", san mumbled against his skin, "i'm pretty sure if you told him you're hurt, he would stop immediately. you know wooyoung, he probably thinks just the way i do." they kept cuddling in seonghwa's bed, san was talking about how he hoped the older would show him and the others the outfits soon and how he couldn't wait for him to show off his collection of skirts, when wooyoung entered the room with a tired look on his face. "ya, san!", he whined and stomped his foot cutely, making his way over to his two friends, "how dare the both of you to cuddle without inviting me?" wooyoung wanted to lay next to seonghwa's other side but san kicked him softly. "no cuddles for you, dumbass!", he said, pouting with an angry look on his face, "at least not until you apologise to seonghwa."  
  
 _oh god, don't say that. it's embarrassing, oh god please have mercy on me.  
_  
  
"apologise? for what? seonghwa, i'm sorry for using your shampoo, i didn't think it would be much of a deal!"  
  
"wait, you used-"  
  
"that's not what i mean, wooyoung! apologise for the right thing!"  
  
"hey, wait, why did you-"  
  
"but i don't know what i should apologise for, san! i'm sorry for eating your strawberry yogurt yesterday!"  
  
"wait, _you_ ate it?"  
  
"beep, wrong again! apologise, wooyoung!"  
  
"tell me for what, then!  
  
"please don't, it's alright-"  
  
"say sorry for making seonghwa feel insecure about wearing skirts!"  
  
  
boom, sudden silence. seonghwa wanted to hide away, he was planning how his grave was gonna look like, he wondered, if there was a new dimension in his closet, similar to Narnia.   
"wait, _this_ is what it's about?", wooyoung confusedly said, letting himself plop onto his own bed. "when did i ever make you insecure?" seonghwa didn't answer. maybe if he kept quiet long enough, both of them would just give up and move on with their life. "you kept making those stupid jokes about seonghwa being a girl, didn't you see he was clearly uncomfortable?", san pouted, shaking his head. "i'm very disappointed in you, young-ah." wooyoung suddenly let his head hang low, making himself appear smaller than he already was. "i-i'm sorry, seonghwa. i didn't realise my jokes made you feel this way...", he mumbled sadly.   
he couldn't believe he made his friend, and crush but no one needed to know that, feel insecure, when he actually looked so pretty!   
  
"its alright, wooyoungie. skirts aren't made for men, you were right.", seonghwa smiled at the other, hoping his words would calm him down. "no!", wooyoung and san suddenly yelled at the same time, making seonghwa flinch a little. "i mean-" - "like-" both of the boys blushed as they realised they again wanted to speak at the same time. "wooyoung first.", seonghwa said, patting san's head who had started to pout again. sticking his tongue out, wooyoung grinned and coughed lightly. "what i wanted to say; please don't stop. i'm sorry i made you feel like you shouldn't wear something like that... i actually think it looks really pretty on you.", wooyoung shyly smiled, hoping the other one wouldn't notice the way his cheeks turned red. "i wanted to say the same!", san exclaimed, grinning proudly. "you look awesome, seonghwa. please never stop wearing what makes you comfortable, wooyoung and i will hype you up! right, _wooyoung?_ " seonghwa wasn't completely sure if the last part was supposed to be threatening to wooyoung, but san definitely made it sound like it. "yes! yes of course."  
  
  
  
with the sudden boost of confidence, seonghwa wriggled himself out of san's hug and got up, waddling over to his closet. turning back to his friends, he smiled shyly at them, playing with his fingers once again (he should really get rid of this habit). "do you- do you want to see my favourite ones?" he bit on his lower lip, scared of suddenly making them rethink everything they just had said. but much to his joy, both of them nodded with happy faces. "yes please!", san clapped his hands excitingly. "show us your skirts, baby.", wooyoung said with a loving smile.   
seonghwa giggled softly, opening his closet and pulled out his favourite skirts and fitting shirts quickly. "close your eyes, though! this is kind of embarrassing."   
  
this made both boys pout. "don't look at me like that, you perverts.", seonghwa rolled his eyes, waiting for both of them to finally close their eyes so he could finally change into the clothes. after some adjustments here and there, seonghwa took a deep breath. "you... can look now.", he mumbled softly, playing with the hem of his red plaid skirt. san said red plaid looks good on him, so he wanted to show it to him. it took both of his friends a little while to recover from the beauty of their friend in front of them, but once they did, they broke out into the biggest smiles seonghwa had seen on them. san was the first one to talk. "you... wow. you look amazing, my prince." wooyoung nodded in agreement. "he's right, you look absolutely breathtaking, baby."   
  
none of them realised when they exactly jumped from calling their friend his name to using pet names, but neither minded. actually, seonghwa loved it.   
  
  
seonghwa had shown them three more outfits, all of them getting many, many praises of wooyoung and san. now he was laying on the bed between them, wooyound had hid his face in the crook of his neck, placing soft kisses on his skin. san was stroking his hair while looking at him with loving eyes. both of them were so close to seonghwa, he loved it. he felt safe and secure, he felt loved and admired. seonghwa loved both of them so much.   
"you really looked stunning in those outfits, angel. not like you don't always do", san mumbled, rubbing his nose against his cheek. "i can't wait for the moment you feel confident enough to walk around like that", wooyoung whispered against his neck, giving seonghwa goosebumps. "i'll make sure to hype the shit out of you, baby." seonghwa giggled, loving the attention maybe a little too much. "i'm sure i will, one day.", he said, looking san into the eyes with a soft smile, "thank you both. i really love you."  
san chuckled pressing a soft kiss on seonghwa's temple, mumbling a tired "love you more".  
wooyoung looked up to his friends, kissing the corner of seonghwa's mouth. "i love you both the most", he whispered, wrapping his arm around san and seonghwa, making sure to pull both of them as close to him as possible.   
  
  
neither of them really knew where to go from here, considering they've overstepped the friendship line already. but no one really cared, at least not right now.  
now they just felt happy, cuddled against each other.  
  
  
  
what a lovely way to fall asleep.


End file.
